


Flirting in Comic Sans

by jingyeomficfest, yyyugmoney



Series: Jingyeom Fic Exchange 2018 [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, mutual crush, pepigyeom can be so dense sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeomficfest/pseuds/jingyeomficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyugmoney/pseuds/yyyugmoney
Summary: Prompt: Jinyoung made the mistake of offering his bed/room to Yugyeom once on tour when Mark was in a bad mood/sick. Yugyeom hasn’t still gotten the memo that that was a supposed to be a one time deal. Jinyoung’s maybe whipped and Yugyeom’s maybe a good pillow.





	Flirting in Comic Sans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryaelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaelle/gifts).



> This was very fun to write! I hope the person that receives this enjoys reading this as much as I did writing it.

It’s at the last stop of the tour that Mark ends up getting sick, which meant their manager would have to stay in his and Yugyeom’s room for the night to make sure the eldest of GOT7 is resting well and taking all his meds on time.

This also meant Yugyeom would be homeless for the night—well, technically speaking.

He knows everyone else is roomed with each other, even Jackson, who was extra clingy after the concert and glued himself to Jaebum’s side until the leader invited him to stay the night, so they can all leave at the same time the next morning. This was right after Jackson begged their manager to let him stay with Mark, but got rejected every time.

When Yugyeom knocks on Jinyoung’s door that night, he doesn’t expect the older male to answer, assuming he was asleep.

He does, staring up at Yugyeom with a book in hand, his finger slotted in between pages.

“Gyeom-ah? What are you doing here?”

“Mark hyung’s sick. I was wondering, since Noyoung hyung isn’t here, maybe I could uh...stay with you tonight?”

“Oh, of course! There’s only one bed, though. You okay with sharing?”

“Are you seriously asking me th—”

“Hey! You’re the one that complained about me kicking you off the bed that one time in Japan!”

“Oh, God. Shush! You’re going to wake up the whole damn floor! Yeah. Yes, I’m good with sharing.”

For some reason, they smile at each other and with a tilt of his head, Jinyoung invites him inside.

Once they’re in bed, Jinyoung turns to him and says, “You know you’re always welcome to stay with me when the others are sick or out, right?”

Yugyeom feels his face pinken at the idea of spending more time with Jinyoung, flashing him a grin, answering a soft, “Yeah, I know.”

 

FIVE

The next time Yugyeom ends up in Jinyoung’s bed, it was a few days after the tour and they were back at the dorm.

Yugyeom has two pillows in his arms as he approaches Jinyoung’s room. When he steps into the older boy’s threshold, Jinyoung looks up from the book he was reading and glares suspiciously at the maknae.

“You aren’t even rooming with Mark hyung. What are you doing here?”

“For a guy who stays silent half the time, his coughs sure make up for it. He sounds like he swallowed a chainsaw,” Yugyeom pouts as he approaches Jinyoung’s bed. He throws his pillows beside Jinyoung and jumps into bed, startling his hyung and making him drop his book in the process.

“You do know Jaebum hyung’s room is empty now, right?” Jinyoung says, staring at the maknae’s writhing body.

“I know it is, but it’s just that… I’m hearing phantom mewling and it’s creeping me out. Can’t I stay here instead?”

Jinyoung has never heard any mewling from Jaebum’s room, but with Yugyeom’s overactive imagination, who knows what that boy has been hearing from the leader’s room since he left? Also, has Yugyeom always been this pale? The fluorescent lighting in his room isn’t doing his complexion any justice.

Wait, what?

He doesn’t even notice that Yugyeom’s still waiting for his answer, eyes wide and pout prominent. The younger man pokes his cheek and that’s when he snaps out of his trance.

“O-oh. Yeah. fine, but I’m putting a pillow between us. You kept pushing me off last time.”

Yugyeom just smiled toothily at him, knowing he’s won this round, but really, Jinyoung rarely says no to Yugyeom.

 

FOUR

Yugyeom spends a day off in Jinyoung’s room, looking through the latter’s bookshelf for something new to read.

He notices the books piled in various corners of the room—all the while, there’s a huge space waiting to be filled in the living room.

“Jaebum hyung already emptied out his half of the shelf. Why don’t you put the other books there?”

Jinyoung startles from where he was lying on his bed, stuttering a soft “I...I want Jaebummie hyung to have a space just in case he comes back, you know?” When Yugyeom doesn’t answer, he adds, “Besides, these books are still on my reading list. I’d rather keep them in arm’s length.”

Yugyeom hums, but a heavy feeling wells in his chest. He’s not sure why, but he continues to skim through pages and pages of paperbacks until he falls asleep while leaning on the wall, Kafka on the Shore left open in his lap.

When Jinyoung wakes him up, he all but wobbles to his hyung’s bed, splaying his body on his self-proclaimed side of the bed.

The older boy sighs, but grabs blanket from under Yugyeom and tucks the maknae in.

When he lies on top of the covers, his reading is accompanied by Yugyeom’s soft snore-sighs.

Jinyoung smiles and falls asleep shortly after, The Little Prince dog-eared and placed on his stomach.

 

THREE

When Yugyeom barges into Jinyoung’s room, the latter doesn’t even bat an eyelash. He’s now used to the maknae bursting into his room uninvited, but what catches him off guard is the furrow in Yugyeom brows as he sips on his chocolate milk.

“I’m guessing the meeting went horribly wrong? What was it about anyway?”

Jinyoung may have asked this offhandedly, but he hopes Yugyeom misses the underlying nervousness in his voice.

He guesses Yugyeom didn’t even mean to barge into his room because when he’s pulled out of his trance, he blinks at Jinyoung and then looks around, realizing he was in the wrong bedroom.

“Oh. Uh. I’m going to the jungle.”

To say Jinyoung’s eyes almost fell out of his skull is an understatement.

“You’re what?!”

 

TWO

Jinyoung shakes his head when he sees the maknae on the couch, alone and snoring lightly. He made a mistake leaving his room at that moment because that meant he’d have to haul Yugyeom back to his room.

To Yugyeom’s room. Not Jinyoung’s.

Jinyoung’s been feeling conflicted for the past few weeks and he has an inkling that a Jilhal Bros-loving 97-liner may be to blame. So really, being left alone with said maknae isn’t doing him any good. It isn’t quelling the hard thumping in his chest.

He knew better than to trust the eldest in their three-man household—with Mark disappearing once the surprise V live broadcast ended.

Actually, Jinyoung isn’t sure if this was Mark’s way of telling him to get his shit together or if he’s just being lazy. Either way, he hates how peaceful and adorable Yugyeom looks with his body wrapped around his favorite pillow.

“Yah. Yugyeom-ah,” Jinyoung says as he hovers over the maknae, poking his cheek to wake him up faster.

“Go to your room. It’s too cold in here.”

Yugyeom all but swats at him, grumbling as he rolls to the other side, turning his back to Jinyoung.

“Gyeom-ah, you’ll get sick,” Jinyoung whisper-shouts as he waves his sweater paws at Yugyeom’s arm.

The latter tsks at him, but sits up with his eyes closed. Jinyoung thinks his job’s done and starts walking back to his room when he hears the thump thump thump of clothed socks behind him. He turns around and sees a dazed Yugyeom behind him, eyes half-closed and bottom lip jutted out.

When Jinyoung opens his mouth to ask why Yugyeom was following him instead of heading toward his own bedroom, his words get stuck in his throat when the latter barrels through him and into Jinyoung’s room.

Yugyeom falls into Jinyoung’s bed and lets out a huff as he rearranges himself on the queen-sized bed.

Maybe Jinyoung doesn’t mind the extra warmth tonight. Maybe.

 

ONE

It’s the day before Yugyeom leaves for the jungle and he’s in Jinyoung’s room, sick. He has been for two days, but he was slowly getting better.

When he sees a fan-taken photo of Jinyoung talking to a goat, he decides to text him a needy “Who is that and should I be jealous?”

He doesn’t get a response until a few hours later. He lets out a chuckle when he sees Jinyoung’s message: _Well, not all of us are animal whisperers like BamBam. I gotta start somewhere. And shut up. Why would you be jealous? Is there something you’re not telling me, Gyeom-ah?_

Yugyeom was halfway through a snarky reply when another message comes through: _How are you? Are you eating well? Sleeping, at least? You know you should be taking advantage of your time before going to the jungle, right?_

When Yugyeom finishes reading the message, he feels himself turn beet red and his heart thud rather harshly against his chest.

Before he could stop himself, he dials Jinyoung’s number.

Jinyoung picks up on the second ring and his deep Hello? seeps into Yugyeom’s right ear like liquid gold.

“Hyung?”

“You better not be eating my snacks and drinking choco milk on my bed, Kim Yugyeom.” He feels Jinyoung smiling as he says this—eyes crinkling, dimple deepening, cheek pockets filling out.

 

\+ 1

Jinyoung arrives during the wee hours on the morning of Yugyeom’s departure. After he puts his shoes away, he notices the light coming from the maknae’s room.

As he walks past the living room and through Yugyeom’s doorway, it seems the latter was doing some last minute packing, humming one of their new songs as he folded a shirt.

When Jinyoung knocks on the doorframe to catch Yugyeom’s attention, the younger male startles and almost jumps out of his skin.

“Hyung! You didn’t tell me you were arriving early.”

He takes in Yugyeom’s tired, smiling face, and takes the start of the conversation as an invitation to come in. He sits cross-legged in front of the maknae, his back on the side of the bed.

“And not send our youngest off? You should be glad I’m here and not Jackson. He’d beg you to pack at least four bottles of sunscreen and insect repellant.”

He must have been dead tired because next thing he knows, he’s blinking heavily and being lifted off the floor.

Jinyoung wakes up on Yugyeom’s bed. He snuggles into the warm comfort of the thick blanket surrounding him. When he turns to his side, he spots a miniature version of said maknae, the doll’s grey hair matted on its forehead and the prominent beauty mark resting under its eye.

There’s a note stuck to its chest: _I’ll be back by the end of the week, don’t miss me too much, yeah?_

He feels himself blush at the note and grunts, deciding to sleep in a bit more.

If Mark sees Jinyoung exit Yugyeom’s room every morning during his absence, he doesn’t say anything.


End file.
